elysian_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Golan Technologies
Golan Technologies is the Kingdom of Elysia's premier manufacturer of precision explosives and hand-to-hand weapons. The PrG-7 explosive offers the best power among point-tactical detonators, and Golan Technologies Knucklers will provide any pugilist a substantial advantage in combat. Subject to the company's core values of Honor, Respectability, and Loyalty, Golan Technologies values profit above political ideology. As a neutral company organized in accordance with the laws of the Kingdom of Elysia (itself a neutral state), Golan Technologies trades with all parties without regard to political affiliation. Originally based on Vjun in the Adega System (Moddell Sector) Golan Technologies was financially underwritten by House Vigihan, during the Avance Coalition era. Golan's interstellar holdings included properties within the Moddell and Periphery sectors, including developments on the Barabel, Devaronian, and Defel homeworlds. However, with the fracturing of the Avance Coalition, Golan Technologies' holdings in Moddell were sold off in order to estalish its new Head Quarters in the heart of the Kingdom of Elysia's newly formed center of government in Bhuna Sound (Yushan Sector). Golan Technologies reserves the right to restrict sales to parties whom they consider of unsound judgment who might endanger themselves with their professional-grade munitions. These parties include, but are not limited to: children, the mentally infirm, Kowakian monkey-lizards, and persons subject to temporary embargo by House Vigihan, Elysia's royal line. =Early History= The Golan Technologies story began in Year 7 CGT when a group of sportsmen, hunting massive gorgodon on Ilum, found themselves overmatched by their quarry and took refuge in what they believed was an old sportsmens' retreat. As the group awaited rescue, they discovered that the "retreat" was in fact an abandoned research station for a long-defunct arms manufacturer. Although the hunters never found an explanation for the station's abandonment, they did find datacards holding schematics for a variety of weapons. Although from a variety of professions, most of the hunters were prominent businessmen within House Vigihan, a ruling House of the Avance Coalition. Once safely extracted from the planet, they quickly capitalized on their discovery and on Year 8 Day 30 they officially formed Golan Technologies, using the schematics they'd found to produce a variety of sporting weapons. The company soon spread to be the single greatest employer on the planet Kaal, spurring the already burgeoning economy to new heights and bringing about a renaissance of culture and prosperity. As production capacity grew, the company began trading with other worlds in Avance's sectors of the Outer Rim, and soon came to provide the Coalition's hunting enthusiasts with a variety of hardware and munitions. Following a natural path of expansion, Golan Technologies opened its doors to the galaxy at large shortly thereafter. Demand greatly outstripped supply and sales were suspended for a time while additional production infrastructure was developed. Expansion projects were undertaken both on Kaal and in the newly-settled sector Outer Rim B-3 (later known as Periphery), including philanthropic investment in the tourism industries on the Barabel, Devaronian, and Defel homeworlds. This new infrastructure, along with an affirmative decision to partner with retail sales outlets Gal-Mart and Endeavor Trading, soon enabled Golan Technologies to offer its products to the public once again. With the Avance Coalition's passing in Year 16, House Vigihan established the Kingdom of Elysia. As part of this political and economic restructuring, the ruling house liquidated Golan Technologies' far flung holdings in order to consolidate its presence in the Kingdom's capital on Bhuna Sound, in the Yushan Sector, where the company could use it's well-honed manufacturing expertise to form the productive backbone of the new kingdom's economy. =Golan Leadership Past and Present= Owner Archduke Arklari Clise Owner of Golan Technologies, A semi-reclusive Wookiee, Clise is rarely found in public. On those rare occasions he allows himself to be seen, he can be found in the most lavish establishments finalizing lucrative deals that will profit both himself and the House. It is rumored that he originally made his fortune investing in real estate, but this is unverified. Leaders Gideon Bodnari Duke Gideon Bodnari served House Vigihan as Administrator of Golan Technologies. Applying values he learned as a child in his uncle's ship-repair shop on Qiraa, Bodnari personally selected the title "Administrator" to remind himself that Golan Technologies was not his play thing, but rather his responsibility to administer for House Vigihan. Bodnari entered service to the House while working as a mercenary with The Wraiths. Guided by his mentor, Lord Arklari Clise, Gideon quickly grasped the principles of galactic economics. Although he has dabbled in commodities trading, it is rumored that Bodnari was once a small-time gambler who founded the bulk of his moderate fortune on a series of three small wagers with hefty payoffs during his mercenary career. Gaeic Vastar Assigned by Arklari Clise as the first Deputy Administrator of Golan Technologies, His Uberness Geaic Vastar is also a respected member of House Vigihan. After a dispute with his parents, Vastar was thrown out of his home on Coruscant at age 16. Vastar eventually traveled to Tatooine and made contact with The Wraiths. While working as a mercenary Vastar attained the rank of Tribunis Maior and became an Avance citizen. He also found a friend in a Gideon Bodnari, a fellow member of The Wraiths' Tigers Battlegroup. A veteran trader, Vastar earned his fortune as proprietor of G's Spot, a well established trading house. His valuable commercial experience made him a natural choice -- and Lord Clise's first choice -- for Deputy Administrator of Golan Technologies and after Gideon Bodnari resigned he suceeded him as Administrator of Golan Technologies. Adrian Kilstar Marquis of House Vigihan and a Senior Diplomatic Liason of The Avance Coalition, Adrian Kilstar took leadership of Golan Tech with the Resignation of Gaeic Vastar. Adrian had established himself as a reputable trader and works for Arklari Clise in the ViShips program within House Vigihan. As Gaeic was considering retirement, Archduke Arklari Clise and Duke Gideon Bodnari of House Vigihan discussed who would fit best as the next 'leader' of Golan Tech. These talks ended in Adrian Kilstar leading Golan Tech. As time has gone on restructuring has taken place to better fit the needs of Golan Tech. Adrian Changed the Administrator title to Executive Chairman among other changes that took place in the recent restructure. Paul Luz Paul Luz joined Golan upon arriving in the Avance Coalition from Ando, where his family had been weapon smiths for generations. He was tutored by Executive Kilstar in sales. Luz quickly climbed the ladder to the chief of the sales department. Upon Kilstar's resignation, Shor Urra and Krey Merr accepted a dual interim directorship and tasked Luz with developing new sales strategies and promotional programs. Luz and Vincent Kail were appointed as the new dual directors shortly after, and given Director Kail's penchant for long vacations Luz assumed full directorship of Golan. Under his guidance Golan revived a program pioneered by Adrian Kilstar to produce foreign goods for local markets, and following the tragic attack on student researchers by a poaching group Luz formed the Golan Counter-Poaching Division. Paul Luz resigned his position shortly after the formation of the Kingdom of Elysia to accept a position with the Trade Federation. Tanin Silvanos With the crumbling of the Avance Coalition, Golan Technology's transition from Moddell to Bhuna Sound will need to be carefully managed. Having found Master Silvanos to be reliable, creative, and driven, King Arklari Clise appointed him as the head of the corporation on day 128 of galactic year 16. Under this new restructuring and with Master Silvanos' leadership, Golan Technologies is expected to begin marketing its products to the public at large. Holographic * (Year 12) Category:Kingdom of Elysia Category: Organisations Category: Production Companies Category: Item Manufacturers